Guilty Conscience
This song is performed by Eminem, and appears on the albums The Slim Shady LP (1999) and'' Curtain Call: The Hits (2005). It also features Dr. Dre. It is about various scenarios involving morality. It features Eminem as the bad side of the person trying to talk the person into committing a crime, and Dr. Dre as the good side of the person trying to talk the person out of doing some bad. Lyrics 'Announcer' Meet Eddie, twenty-three years old Fed up with life and the way things are going He decides to rob a liquor store But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart And suddenly, his conscience comes into play 'Dre' Alright stop, now before you walk in the door of this liquor store And try to get money out the drawer You better think of the consequence, who are you? I'm your motherfucking conscience 'Eminem' That's nonsense Go in, gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blond wigs Tell her you need a place to stay, you'll be safe for days If you shave your legs with Renee's razor blades 'Dre' Yeah, but if it all goes through like it's supposed to The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you Think about it before you walk in the door first Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns 'Eminem' Fuck that, do that shit, shoot that bitch Can you afford to blow this shit, are you that rich Why you give a fuck if she dies, are you that bitch Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids 'Dre' Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it Not over this shit, drop the biscuit Don't even listen to Slim yo, he's bad for you 'Eminem' You know what Dre, I don't like your attitude 'Announcer' Meet Stan, twenty-one years old After meeting a young girl at a rave party Things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom Once again, his conscience comes into play '2' 'Eminem' Now listen to me, while you're kissin' her cheek Smearin' her lipstick, slip this in her drink Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe 'Dre' Yo, this girl's only fifteen years old You shouldn't take advantage of her, it's not fair 'Eminem' Yo, look at her bush, does it got hair Fuck this bitch right here, on the spot bare Till she passes out and she forgot how she got there 'Dre' Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie "KIDS" 'Eminem' No, but I seen the porno with Sun Doobie in it 'Dre' Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail 'Eminem' Man, fuck that; hit that shit raw dawg and bail 'Announcer' Meet Grady, a twenty-nine year old construction worker After coming home from a hard day's work He walks in the door of his trailer park home To find his wife in bed with another man 'Dre' Alright calm down, relax, and start breathing 'Eminem' Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin' While you at work she's with some dude trying to get off Fuck slittin' her throat, cut this bitch's head off 'Dre' Wait, what if there's an explanation for this shit 'Eminem' What, she tripped, fell, landed on his dick 'Dre' Alright Shady, maybe he's right Grady But think about the baby before you get all crazy 'Eminem' Okay, thought about it, still wanna stab her Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped Dee Barnes 'Dre' What'chu say? 'Eminem' What's wrong, didn't think I'd remember? 'Dre' I'ma kill you motherfucker 'Eminem' Uhhh-aahh, temper, temper Mr. Dre, Mr. N.W.A, Mr. AK Comin' Straight Outta Compton, y'all better make way How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent 'Dre''' Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went Been there, done that; aw fuck it What am I saying Shoot 'em both Grady, where your gun at Videos Category:Song Category:The Slim Shady LP Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:single Category:Curtain Call: The Hits